Ghost Hunter Harry
by amanda.hansberger
Summary: Mai and Naru had been a couple for three years before they got married. A friend of Martin's had asked for his help. The friend had a poltergeist haunting his house and he needed help getting rid of it, previous attempts had failed. Adopted from nya mayaha nya
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunter Harry

Adopted from nya mayaha nya

Synopsis:

Mai and Naru had been a couple for three years before they got married. A friend of Martin's had asked for his help. The friend had a poltergeist haunting his house and he needed help getting rid of it, previous attempts had failed. Adopted from nya mayaha nya

Pairings: Mai/Naru, Ayako/Bou-san, eventual Harry/Ginny and Hermione/TBD

**A.N.** Hello all, as this is the first story that I have actually bothered to post I do hope that you don't immediately bash it, comments of any kind are nice, but just letting you know now I will ignore flames and continue to post the story even if you all hate it. Another thing, I am probably going to be on a very odd posting schedule, mostly due to school and work and family or whatever. Anyway to those of your that are reading this, thank you and have an excellent day/night/evening (or whatever it is wherever you are), now without farther adue, I present to you the first chapter as written by nya mayaha nya.

Disclamer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, nor do I own Harry Potter unfortunatly, if i did then things would have been very different than they turned out to be

**Intro**

Mai and Naru had been a couple for three years before they got married. Naru's parents, Martin and Luella, absolutely adore Mai. It is two years later, when Mai and Naru visit his parents for the Christmas Holidays. A friend of Martin's had asked for his help. The friend had a poltergeist haunting his house and he needed help getting rid of it, previous attempts had failed. So as a favor to his friend, Martin and a team consisting of Mai, Naru, Madoka, Lin, and Luella would try to find out what was causing the ghost to stay there. The friend's house is located in Surrey, Number Six Private Drive.

Chapter 1

Mai cuddled up to Naru as they drove towards the haunting. "Do we have any idea who this ghost is?" Mai asked.

"Yes, we believe it's the owner's grandfather." Martin replied. "He seems to be attached to something or someone rather than the house itself, which explains why the exorcisms did not work."

"We're here." Luella said as they pulled up to Number Six Private Drive.

_This place is creepy! The houses, yards, and cars are almost exactly the same. _Mai thought as she got out of the car_. It's almost like a movie set. _As Mai looked around she noticed a barely dressed small boy, who couldn't be more than three years old, hoeing in the garden. She was appalled that his parents weren't watching him. "Ne, Naru." Mai said, "Look over there." Naru looked to where she pointed. What he saw horrified him. _Who let a small child do that kind of hard work?_

"We'll have to look into that." Naru told Mai as they walked towards the house. _It wouldn't be right to ignore something like this._

"What are you two talking about?" Luella asked them.

"There is a possibility that, that boy over there is being neglected." Naru said angrily.

"What? Where? "

"Over there in that yard. What kind of parents would do that?"

"…The kind of parents who don't care for their children." Said Luella, shaking her head in disapproval.

Redirecting everyone's attention Martin said, "We'll inform the proper authorities, but first we need to get things set up for the case."

This brought their attention to the house. It looked exactly like the other houses on the street. The same color brick that adorned this house was exactly like the brick used on all the houses in the neighborhood. Terra cotta shingles protected the house from the elements just like all the buildings in the area. The uniformity of everything was disturbing: the same houses with the same sized yards, decorated with the same plants. Even the cars were the same. This must be where individuality comes to die.

Just as they reached the door it opened. Martin's friend came running out of the house screaming and giving him the key. He then ran out of the yard, forgetting his car. It was apparent the man was being tormented, but to the unsuspecting passerby the poor fellow seemed mad.

Shaken over the sudden turn of events, Mai walked in with her husband and in-laws. "Naru, it's happening again," said Mai right before her world went black.

Gently scooping up his wife, Naru walked over to the couch and sat. These informative visions usually came after being on the case for a few days, when the ghost had become familiar with Mai's presence. One of the unfortunate side effects to these visions was Mai blacking out.

_Why did it happen so soon? This is outrageous. _"Hello, anyone there? Is there something you want to tell me, cause I'm kind of busy worrying about a neglected little kid next door." Mai was annoyed. She had been thinking about how to trap her husband into getting the little green eyed boy for her to help.

"I see you've met Harry, he's such a sweet boy." Said an old gentleman who appeared out of nowhere. "I am the grandfather of the house's owner."

"It's nice to meet you, I guess." Mai said, as her Japanese instilled respectfulness to elders kicked in.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Now, why are you haunting you're grandson's house?" inquired Mai.

"I am haunting my grandson because, unlike you, he won't do anything to help Harry. Every day he comes home from work. Every day he sees the work they make the child perform. He sees the bruises, but has he informed someone? No. Has he taken care of the boy? No. I have tried everything I can think of ; I've written his name on mirrors, changed the TV station to a story about a little, abused boy. See the problem isn't that my grandson is stupid and cannot put the pieces together. It's that he refuses to and if action is not taken the boy will die." He said. "I am outraged that my own blood could ignore this."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about anymore, my husband and I will blackmail them into letting us adopt little Harry-kun." Mai seethed with anger at the fact that nobody did anything.

"Thank you so much for doing this." He said gratefully. "Before I go though, there is something I want you to give to Harry." He said, as he handed her a pendant. It was an emerald in the shape of a tree. "I have a feeling this was meant for him."

"I'll make sure that he gets it, thank you for trying to help him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, sadly I still do not hold the rights to either Ghost Hunt or Harry Potter, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions about them.

Chapter 2

Of Adoptions and Announcements

Harry's P.O.V. (Yah I know he looks like he's three, but let me have my fun)

Harry started his day like had had all the others in his miserable existence at number 4 Privet Drive, with his Aunt Petunia rapping on his cupboard door rather sharply and shrieking at him to get up and 'don't burn the toast,' yes the young boy of the tender age of three (nearly four) was made to do many of the laborious hose chores. Cooking, cleaning and tending the garden were just a few of those. There came a clatter at the door as the lock was undone and the boy was able to crawl out, straighten up and walk (as well as a malnourished three year old can anyway) to the kitchen where he hoisted himself up on the step-stool before the stove and began to tend to the bacon and eggs that were already in the pan and sizzling away. Harry worked in silence, cooking the food and feeding his family, eating his own meager slice of bread and single piece of bacon that had gotten slightly burnt without complaint.

"Go and tend the garden Boy," his Uncle Vernon barked out, not even lifting his rather fat face from the newspaper he had been reading. A non-audible sigh left the boy's lips and not for the first time Harry Potter wished that someone would come and rescue him from this miserable, boring life, not knowing that he may finally get his wish. Aunt Petunia followed the boy outside and literally shoved the garden hoe that was intended for an adult at the boy and then turned and strode back into the house.

Harry allowed himself a soft sigh before he got to work, struggling a bit to work the hoe properly. He worked all through the day, pausing at around mid-morning to wipe the sweat out of his eyes he looked at the group of people that were going to number six, the owner of the house ran out of the house like a raving lunatic and handed them the keys, shouted something and ran farther. Harry quickly looked over at the strange group noting that there was a woman with long brown hair and big brown eyes looking at him, he quickly looked away and continued to struggle with the larger than him hoe, pushing thoughts of the strange people out of his mind as he continued to work.

General P.O.V.

(Inside the house)

Mai woke slowly from her dream on the astral plane, blinking her large brown eyes to clear the haze from her brain. "How long?" she asked, her husband, whom she saw hovering over her with concern.

"Twenty minutes at most, what's that in your hand?" Naru stated this in his usual 'work voice' (Note: how he speaks normally in the anime/manga)

Mai looked down at her hand where there was an emerald pendant in the shape of a tree. She blinked at it, she knew that things in the physical world could be passed through the spiritual one to a living being, after all, she had the key to her childhood home to Masako during the bloody labyrinth case. The pendant that she held now in the physical world was the same one the kindly old man had passed to her to give to the little boy that they had seen passing into the house. "The ghost gave it to me to give to that little boy that we saw when we arrived, he said his name is Harry and oh Naru, we just have to save him, that poor little boy," Mai seemed to sob those last words into Naru's shoulder, he just patted her long brown hair and quietly shushed her until she was able to not cry at the thought of the boy.

"Lin and Madoka opted to stay outside and see what happens with the boy, it seems this may be our fastest case yet, Mai, Noll," Martin spoke up for first time and then looked at his wife, "Why don't we go and see how the others are doing?"

With that the group got up and walked outside to see that Lin was talking to the little boy and were just in time for Petunia Dursley to come out of her house.

(Outside the house with Lin and Madoka)

"What do you think Lin, Mai is already having a dream and we haven't properly set up yet," Madoka whispered to the tall dark-haired man that stood beside her. Both of them were outside of the house, giving the others some room inside, Madoka had her eyes trained on the small boy next-door, her mind working in overdrive. "Hey Lin, why don't you go over there and help that little boy!" This was stated with a bright smile and the air of an order rather than an excited request.

Lin just sighed softly and walked over to the other yard, easily stepping over the low barrier that separated the yards from each other. "Hey there, do you want some help with that?" Lin tried his best to seem friendly to the little boy who looked up at him and flinched at the outstretched hand that Lin had offered him to help with the hoe.

The little boy's reaction caused the gears to go off in Lin's head, sending his admittedly brilliant mind into overdrive. Madoka watched the entire interaction between the two of them, she had heard Mai, Naru and Luella talking about him earlier and wanted to see what would happen now.

"My name is Lin, what's yours?" Lin said with a slight smile, trying to get the boy to speak up as he was still just staring at him with wide, shockingly green eyes. After a long pause there was a whisper of "…Boy" causing a brief frown for mar the usually calm expression of the tall man, but he pushed it away and held his hand out to the little three year old, "Well I must say it's a pleasure to meet you," Lin saw Madoka out of the corner of his eye scooting a little closer to watch what was going on.

At that exact moment in time Petunia Dursley had happened to look outside and saw that those freaky ghost hunters were talking to Harry, well now that just would not do, if the boy spoke to them about what his life was like (not that she heard him speak much at all, the stupid freak), but if they found out about the bruises that were hidden underneath of the rather baggy clothes the boy was in, she also noted that the woman seemed to be on the phone with someone. So Petunia Dursley acted the only way she knew how, she stepped outside her home and looked at the boy, who noticed her and shrunk down a little bit, even though she didn't normally beat him, she could very well get him a beating from his Uncle Vernon.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to vacate my property and stop harassing that poor little boy there," Her tone was the false one of a concerned parent/guardian, one that she had used to trick other people before now.

The rest of the team had come out just in time to see her and hear her falsely sweet tone. Mai narrowed here eyes and walked up to the horse-faced woman, smiling in a way that promised retribution.

"I'm terribly sorry for my associate there it's just that he was concerned that someone wasn't watching over poor little Harry there," She noted the flinch at the name of the boy but went on with what she was saying, "See if we found that someone was mistreating the poor child well, they would not have an easy way of it."

A sharp crack of flesh hitting flesh rang out on the still quiet street, and Mai's head whipped around with the force of the blow, and she stumbled back a few paces and placed a hand to her stinging cheek.

"I will not be spoken to in such a way, get out off of my property or I will be calling the police," Petunia nearly shrieked, her voice having gone up an octave higher.

Harry P.O.V.

With all the drama that was going on no one seemed to notice that Harry was seeming to have a panic attack, why did theses strangers seem to care for him, the only one that seemed to have liked him was that old man that had sometimes been at number six, but he had been really sick and had died, at the thought of the old man a great sadness rose up in Harry's chest and he watched as if in slow motion as the nice brown-haired woman at the door was about to say something else to Aunt Petunia.

"No," the word was not really more than a whisper as it left his lips but he kept repeating it, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Harry shouted the last no, unleashing a wave of accidental magic that radiated out from him, causing grass stems to bend and his hair to ruffle slightly. The force caused Lin to stumble back from the boy, though that was only because he was closest to the boy, the rest of them were unaffected except to have hair and clothes ruffled. Petunia however was flung away from the strange woman and landed upon her back in the hallway of her pristine home.

**A.N. **Ok so there is the second chapter for you all, hopefully I will get better in time, please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome, any and all flames will be ignored and thanks to those people that reviewed last time. Also if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes just let me know and i will fix it right up. I shall release you all now and have a lovely time with your lives and make good choices.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So I want to thank anyone who reviewed for reviewing. I actually do read them and someone brought an excellent point to my attention. The ages for everyone in this story as of this point are as follows:**

**Harry: 3 and a half**

**Mai: 25**

**Naru: 26**

**Lin: 36 (I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Lin and Madoka are the same age and label her as 36 also)**

**Yasu: 26 or somewhere there about**

**John: 29**

**Masako: 25**

**Monk: 34**

**Ayako: 32**

**So there are there ages and please don't expect me to repeat them unless it's someone's birthday.**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it, I also don't own Ghost Hunt or anything recognizable from either one.

* * *

_"NO!"_

_Harry shouted the last no, unleashing a wave of accidental magic that radiated out from him, causing grass stems to bend and his hair to ruffle slightly. The force caused Lin to stumble back from the boy, though that was only because he was closest to the boy, the rest of them were unaffected except to have hair and clothes ruffled. Petunia however was flung away from the strange woman and landed upon her back in the hallway of her pristine home._

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone watched as Petunia's body was first pushed back then fell in a seemingly graceful ark, everyone except for the little boy that was currently shaking and muttering 'nononononono' under his breath. The second Petunia Dursley hit the ground the world was once again propelled into motion, Harry Potter stared in shock as the strange people went to check on his Aunt, and the nice lady who Aunt Petunia had slapped walked over to him and crouched down, smiling a pretty little smile and emitting a calming aura.

"Hey there, your Harry aren't you?" She smiled at him and he just looked at her, wide eyed and trying to figure out where her accent was from.

Not knowing what else to do Harry just nodded his head hesitantly, still in shock at what had happened and dreading the punishment that he would defiantly get from this incident.

"Well my name is Mai Davis," Mai smiled and held out her hand to the little boy and shook the hand that he held out to her gently. "Now, little Harry-Chan, do you want to stay here or would you like to come with us for a while?"

Harry looked at her, studying her with his intense green eyes, looking for signs that he could trust her.

"They always tell Dudley not to talk to strangers, but they don't do that for me, why would you take me with you? I'm nothing but a freak, they said so themselves," he whispered though he was not sure what made him say it, he just felt like there was something about this woman that he could trust.

Mai's calming aura faltered for a split second as she thought of how these people could be so negligent towards this innocent little child. "And is this Dudley your brother?" Mai asked, distracting the child and trying to keep him calm so that he wouldn't accidentally fling someone else down a hallway.

"No, Dudley is my cousin, oh, is Aunt Petunia ok? I really didn't want her to get hurt!" Harry began to panic again, his breathing starting to hyperventilate, that is until Naru walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Your Aunt is going to be fine," His voice, though still slightly monotone held some warmth to it when he spoke to the child, his mind already working on a plan to remove him from number four Privet Drive.

Harry's face showed relief and his shoulders sagged a bit as if a weight had been lifted off of them. "That's good," he murmured, ever the kind hearted child. Harry frowned looking from Mai to Naru and back again. "Were you talking to Mr. Erikson? Has he found his happy place yet?"

Both adults looked at the boy before Mai smiled, "Yes, he's in his happy place now, you don't have to worry about him anymore," slowly beckoning the boy closer Mai whispered in his ear, "before he left to go to his happy place though he told me to give you this."

Harry looked at what the nice lady held in her hand. It was an emerald pendant, carved into the likeness of what is popularly called 'the tree of life' encircled in a thin silver band with minuscule ruins written on it and hanging from a silver chain. The young boy hesitantly reached out his hand for the item and grasped it, staring in awe at the magnificent piece of jewelry.

Petunia Dursley was slowly coming round only to find herself face to face with one of the people, the freaky ghost people that had been working next door, she screeched, a rather ugly and abnormal sound for someone who prided herself on being 'normal' to make, and scrambled back. She looked around wildly and noticed that her despised nephew held a silver and emerald pendant in his hand, she had a brief flash of memory of a book that Lilly had when they were children, it had had that same symbol on its cover and written in some sort of weird language.

"Take that freak, take him and go, all of you get out of my life, and leave my family alone, we don't want you or your freakishness anywhere near us!" with that she slammed the door shut leaving the astounded faces of all the 'freaks' who were looking around at each other, all that is except for Harry, this was not the first time that he had been kicked out of the house after all.

Mai scowled and then turned back to Harry, about to open her mouth to speak before Luella beat her to it, "Why don't you come with us then, so you have a place to sleep tonight as it seems your guardian doesn't feel well, we will see what else we can do tomorrow, ok?" She smiled at the boy who studied this new woman for a moment before smiling and nodding his head, taking the hand that Mai held out to him and walking with them to the van.

* * *

Harry was staring wide eyed at the room that he had been left in with a bouncy woman named Madoka Mori and a rather stoic man named Lin Koujo. He decided to start exploring the room, moving nervously around the two adults at first before getting bolder and finally noting something under the couch that Lin sat on laying flat on his stomach at the man's feet and pulling a colorful psychology journal from under the couch. He sneezed at the dust that came with the colorful tome before looking around the room and retreating to the corner of the room and flipping the pages of the book, stopping on a page that had a picture of a class room on it, he frowned at the page trying to decipher the meaning of the strange squiggles, no matter how smart he was he was still three (and a half!) after about five minutes of it Harry hesitantly approached the tall man who sat on the couch and scrambled up beside him plopping the magazine between them and looking at him, wondering how best to ask his question.

"Will you maybe help me read this?" Harry said pointing at the article the magazine was open to; the page had turned to one about the validity of arguments for and against psychic powers. Lin looked down at the magazine and smiled softly before he picked it up and began to read it to the small boy, who fell asleep not five minutes into the article the boy was fast asleep, curled up on his side and sucking softly on a thumb.

* * *

Mai and Naru were sitting in the dining room with Martin Luella and a pair of men from the police who were taking statements about the little boy who was currently sleeping in the next room over.

"So you arrived at the next door neighbor's house and noticed that there was a three year old working in the yard unattended and when you went to go ask if he was alright the woman of the house, Petunia Dursley, she emerged and yelled at you correct?" The officer had a carefully blank face though inside he was seething, that someone could treat a child like this, any child really, not to mention the fact that this boy was Harry Flippin' Potter! The hero of the wizarding world was treated like a common house elf! If the wizarding world were to hear about this, but they wouldn't, not if he had anything to do about it, nope, Sean Figg, squib extraordinaire and younger (much younger) brother to Arabella Figg would have nothing of having Harry Potter abused.

"That is correct," Naru replied in his monotone voice staring directly at the officer that was sitting across from them, taking notes down on a pad.

"Very well I think we have all we need, now there are some options we have here, Harry is going to have to go into foster care for a while, if your claims have any weight to them then it's best if he isn't there, now what I'm saying here is that I am willing to let you all watch him for a while, but only if we are able to check in with you about his progress and if he is getting on well here until the case is closed."

Studying the two Officer Figg noticed that Mrs. Davis (both of them, though the younger more so than the elder) has a determined look and both turned to the officer and in perfect synchronization said, "We will keep him here, thank you officer," before looking at each other and each of them cracking a grin, their husbands just made eye contact with each other as if to say 'they're crazy but wouldn't have them any other way' but otherwise remained stoic.

**A.N.** Alright so that's that chapter, hopefully the next one will have a bit more substance to it as it will include a (short) court case and custody transfer as well as a few other things that I shall not reveal but will leave you to guess at. Don't forget to review and share with your friends, all your friends, even the ones you only tolerate. Have a happy week now all so long for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Please don't kill me because the chapter took a bit longer to write than I thought it would be, also its a lot shorter than I would have liked. Thanks to all you who reviewed (Especially KhaalidaNyx your questions help me to write so that the readers can understand). Please enjoy this next chapter to Ghost Hunter Harry. (Also I posted a new story it's called "The Wizarding Taniyama" please check it out if you have a chance)

Disclaimer: Amanda does not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt, no matter how many childish tantrums she throws, that will not change at any point soon.

Chapter 4

A mere two days had passed since Harry had been taken to the Davis household and he had quickly worked his way into the hearts of all of those around him. Naru, Martin and Lin had taken to teaching Harry to control the powers that they took to be PK, after all he had flung his aunt down a hallway. While the boys were off playing with Harry the girls had taken to settling everything for the trial in three days, with some help from the boys of course.

"Ok so we just need to go over one more thing," Mai said, looking unusually serious considering her personality had not changed much from the bubbly always smiling teen she was before. "Naru and I have decided that we want to adopt little Harry-kun, we just need to convince the courts here that we are capable parents, that's why we need you all to help I know that you have come to care for him just like we have."

Gathered around the table were Martin and Luella, Lin and Madoka, Naru and Mai. Mai was standing up at the head of the table and had adoption papers out before her for one Harry James Potter, who was currently asleep upstairs.

"We really have all grown to care for Harry haven't we?" Luella was the one that spoke up now, looking around the table at everyone in turn. There were nods from all of the adults at the table as they laid out the details of their battle plan for the next day.

(This Time Skip has been brought to you in part by Ghost O's the hauntingly good cereal)

Harry had been woken up early by the woman with the brown hair who he now knew was named Mai, just like he now knew that his name was Harry, not boy or freak. She had told him that he had to get dressed and was given his own (nearly) all black suit complete with a dark green bowtie. Mai smiled fondly at the three year old as he insisted that she turn her back while he pulled on his own clothes. She stepped out of the room, knowing by now that the child was very independent about getting dressed and using the restroom. She sighed sadly thinking about how those monsters forced him to do work as soon as he could toddle around without falling too many times.

Harry walked out of the room and tugged on the hem of the knee-length skirt that Mai had on, holding his bowtie in one hand and looking slightly shameful that he could not get it on his own. Mai smiled sweetly at him and knelt down to help him with the tie.

"It's alright you know, to not know how to tie one of these, even Naru has trouble with it and he's a genius," she whispered to the boy conspiratorially to the little boy who giggled as she took his hand after straightening up and leading him out to the waiting car.

All in all the court case was incredibly boring, the Dursleys were sat on one side with a fairly good, rather well paid young lawyer, but the Davis's lawyer was better. There was no chance in all the worlds known and unknown that they would be letting the Dursleys get away with abusing little Harry. They made up some story about how 'little harry only likes to play gardener' and 'Petunia had only stepped inside for a second' but the real make or break case was when little Harry had raised his hand and asked if he could say something.

"I don't think my Aunt and Uncle are really bad, they just don't like me very much," he stated simply, his eyes wide and innocent, not able to hate his only family even if he had really wanted to.

The hearts of almost everyone went out to the little boy as he said that one statement towards the end of the trial. With the evidence proving their negligence not only towards Harry but in a way to their own son they were quickly charged with negligence and abuse, and were given jail time as their punishment.

Mai smiled at Harry as they all stood up having been granted custody of Harry and cleared to move him to Japan. Harry had become interested in the language when he heard it being spoken by some of the group and had begun to learn it from an old language learning program that they had had laying around the house. Mai had helped him learn the writing system.

It was with happy hearts and smiling faces that Mai, Naru, Lin, Madoka and Harry headed back to Japan. Harry in awe of the plane the entire time they were traveling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **Hey all sorry about the last chapter, keep on reading and reviewing and being your wonderful, happy little selves. I will try to post the next chapter a little faster.

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine, and SPR is not mine either

Last Chapter: Mai and company took the Dursleys to court and got custody of Harry, no on with the story…

Chapter 5

Harry was very excited, he was getting to go on a plane, an actual airplane! Yep folks you guessed it is finally the day for Harry to go to Japan with Mai and Naru, and understandably being around Mai made him a little bouncing ball of undeniable energy. Also understandably Naru was reminded of a hyper Mai on coffee and was having a hard time not laughing at the mental image of his wife, though you wouldn't be able to tell because his default expression was 'poker face' giving nothing away to those that did not know how to read his expression (i.e. Lin, Madoka, and Mai)

Mai shot an amused grin at Naru, guessing at his thoughts as both of them looked to where Harry was literally bouncing circles around Lin as he shot questions rapid fire about airplanes and anything that had to do with them. Needless to say the older man was beginning to look a bit desperate as Madoka was just aiding the boy on in his rapid fire questions. Mai smiled and took pity on the older man who just sent her a slightly relived smile as she held the boys hand through airport security. Harry looked at everything with wide eyes, smiling that sweet childish smile as the adults tried their best to explain anything that he had a question about.

"Mama," Harry whispered when they were sat waiting for their flight by the gate, "What is Japan like? Will your friends there like me? Are they going to tell me not to ask questions? I wasn't allowed to ask questions with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Mai felt her heart go out to the poor little boy that she and Naru had adopted. At most times Harry was a bundle of energy, occasionally odd things would happen when he was upset, like things being thrown about and moved from where they had been, but Naru and Lin had taken to helping him control that. Harry looked up at her face with big, sad eyes and whispered, barely audible, "I hope they don't think I'm a freak."

"Harry, oh little Harry, you are far from a freak, and they will love you. You are the sweetest boy I have ever met, and that's including Dad," She murmured to him smiling when he looked at Naru with wide eyes before grinning widely and laughing causing the adults to smile as well, all of them having guessed what the pair had been talking about.

Their flight was called to board and the group quickly found their seats, Harry sat between Mai and Naru with the other two close by. As the jet taxied down the runway Harry finally released his worried and doubts that the Dursleys would be able to drag him back and left his life as 'Harry Potter, unwanted Freak' behind and began anew as 'Harry Potter-Davis' a boy who had a loving family with a mom and a dad and 'big brother Lin' and 'big sister Madoka' as well as numerous others that he would meet when they landed.

(Many Hours Later in Japan)

"There they are!" the voice of Shibuya Psychic Research's research expert Yasu called attention to a seemingly mismatched group of adults.

There was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that was just smiling serenely as he watched the group approaching, to his left was a woman dressed in a traditional kimono with blooming lilies as the pattern, her black hair had not changed much at all over the years except for the cut appeared to be more adult, her kimono sleeve was covering the smile on her face as she regarded the group that was approaching. To the left of the blonde was a tall woman dressed elegantly in a pretty shirt and matching blouse, her reddish brown hair was pinned away from her face, beside her stood her husband, dressed in comfy jeans and a tee-shirt, smiling at the group. His light brown-blond hair was tied back from his face and just as long as it had been when the group first started working together. The final member of the group was the same person that had shouted. He still wore glasses, and looked very much the same, black hair that was a bit longer, causing it to fall into hi grayish eyes.

"Mai!" Yasu was again the one to call out, "Naru! Lin! Madoka!" Obviously he had had way to much coffee as there was no other way he could be this hyper, though he did seem to blink and calm when he caught sight of Naru carrying a sleeping Harry (that and both parents had glared him into not shouting so much) "Who's the kid?" he stage whispered to Monk causing said man to roll his eyes as his wife cooed at the boy and the women convened around the sleeping child, and Naru since he was holding him.

Naru just sighed and looked at the group. "This is Harry, Mai and I adopted him, so treat him like family," Of course Naru had to say it like an order causing Mai to roll her eyes and take her adopted son as even as he began to wake up.

"Aww look at him," Ayako cooed smiling as the bleary eyed child focused in on her face. "Hello little Harry-chan."

Harry blinked at her and smiled brightly at the woman causing the other women to coo at him, even the ones that had spent more time with him. Mai put the boy down and he tottered over to bother the men, smiling at them all and making Yasu coo at the small child just like any of the others would.

"Ayako, can you make an appointment for me at your family's practice?" Mai whispered as the group walked out of the airport. "I've been feeling a bit off for a while and I've missed two cycles already. Mai explained when the woman gave her a look as she asked her question. A look of understanding passed over the woman's face and she nodded her head slightly.

(Another magical time skip)

Ayako had scheduled the appointment for the next day as Naru was going to be working at the office with Lin and Mai was not about to let him start worrying over her, let that rest until she could confirm whether or not she was actually going to have Naru's baby. It was with a soft sigh that she looked up at the building's entrance and with a shuddering intake of breath she stepped forwards through the doors of the hospital and up to the desk.

"Hi I'm here for an appointment…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **I am looking for a beta right now and if any of you are/know of a good beta drop me a PM, you know even if you don't know of one and want to annoy the author with questions comment concerns, ideas/requests to fit into my life go for it, or not, whatever it's your life.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately the awesomeness that is me does not hold the copyrights to either Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt, if I did then there would be more awesome albino Prussians present…

Last Chapter: Mai and Naru got harry back to Japan and Mai has a doctor's appointment…

Chapter 6

_"Hi I'm here for an appointment…"_

Mai trailed off as she looked at the woman behind the nurse's station desk, noting that the woman was filing her nails and not really paying any attention to the world around her.

"Name?" she asked, still concentrating more on her cuticle care than her actual job.

"Davis Mai, I had an appointment with a Matsuzaki-San scheduled for three," Mai practically snapped at the poor woman, feeling more than a little but annoyed that she wasn't more attentive (not that she really had much room to complain or judge but she at least paid attention when customers or patents or people in general were talking to her. At the tone in her voice the woman looked up and sighed pushing a clipboard at her with a roll of her eyes and an order to fill it out and to come back up when she was finished with it. Mai took the clipboard with a soft huff at the woman's behavior and sat on one of the plastic chairs and began to fill out the form.

"Mai, is that you?" Mai looked up at the sound of her name. Before her stood a woman who looked very familiar, her ebony hair had been cut shorter than it had been in high school and the thick plastic frames of her glasses had been replaced by elegant and stylish wire frames.

"Kuroda?" Mai asked hesitantly only to get a nod from the other woman. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too Mai, how are you, oh I hope you're not hurt, being in the hospital and everything," there was a note of worry in the other woman's voice as she looked over the other woman, as if looking for any sign of injury.

"Oh, ah nothing like that, umm Naru and I got married a while back and I um, I thought it would be a good idea to you know, get a checkup" Mai trailed off a blush on her cheeks as she cleared her throat a bit, filling out the last of the form.

"Ohhh I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Mai!" A smile graced the face of Kuroda, who gave Mai a conspiratorial wink. "Well I have to go, I do hope we can keep in touch, good-bye Mai."

With that she left leaving a confused Mai behind. Said brunette sighed and approached the desk once more. The nurse looked up as soon as her shadow fell over her and took the clipboard and gestured for Mai to sit until her name was called.

After ten minutes in which Mai had found an article in a magazine about psychic abilities in young children a nurse walked out and called for her to follow her.

"Hello Miss. Davis, I'm Suzuki Akira, and I will be your nurse today, now if you just follow me we will take good care of you," the woman smiled as she led Mai down a hall way and into an examination room. "Now we are just going to be doing some tests to make sure that everything is healthy. This will take only about a half an hour or so, now any questions?" (**A.N. **Ok I actually have no idea how an exam to see if you are pregnant or not goes so I'm just going to skip out on this part…)

(Magical 30 min. time skip)

Mai walked out the front door of the practice with a small smile on her face. She glanced down and placed a hand lightly on her stomach, the Doctors had confirmed that she was in fact pregnant, and with twins no less. It was really a surprise that Naru hadn't noticed yes as when they were in England both of his parents, as well as Lin and Madoka had noticed that something was up with her. A soft chime from her bag alerted Mai to the fact that she had a new message.

_Mai, Lin told me you had an appointment at the Doctors today, are you alright?_

She sighed at the obvious worry that the message from Naru contained with her and could not help the little smile that slipped onto her face.

_I'm fine, I will tell you why when I get back._

Her return message was sweet and simple as she closed her phone and hailed a taxi cab to take her to the office where she would undoubtedly find her husband, his assistant and most likely their new son as well.

Meanwhile:

Harry was sitting happily on one of the couches in the SPR office that was usually reserved for when customers came to call (or for the large group that liked to gather there). Before him on the couch was an array of coloring books and crayons, as well as Ayako, Monk and their three year old daughter, Hana. Bothe children were enjoying themselves by filling in the pages with colors, though each had a wildly different approach to the act of coloring. Harry would take a color and add it into the lines very neatly and precisely where as Hana would just take a crayon and scribble the color mostly in the lines though she did tend to deviate…a lot. After a while Hana got bored of coloring and dragged Harry off to a corner where she proceeded to talk the boy's ear off while attempting to explain to him the concept of the game of tag.

It was to this scene that Mai walked into, a small smile on her face that only got slightly bigger as she looked at the enchanting picture that the two made, both her and Ayako looking on and cooing at the children slightly, causing Monk to roll his eyes somewhat at the women. Harry finally caught onto the idea of the game and tapped Monk's leg, looking up at him with big green eyes and stating "You're it," and running away giggling with Hana in tow. Both children's giggling apparently drawing Naru from his office (cave) to see what the noise was about this time. A small smile could be seen on his face as he watched the two children playing, not even his cold heart was able to ignore such a precious sight of two laughing children and one laughing adult that still acted like a child at times.

"Naru let's talk in your office," Mai murmured as she slipped past her husband and into the perpetually darkened room that he called an office and the rest of them called his lair.

"Mai what is it? Is something wrong?" The concern in his voice was unmistakable as Naru had closed the door after them and was currently looking Mai over as it trying to see if there were any injuries on her.

"No, nothing's wrong, well not really anyway…" Mai trailed off, looking at the man before her as if trying to judge what his reaction to what she was about to say. "Naru…Oliver…" she paused knowing that her use of his real name would grab his attention because she and everyone else still called him 'Naru'. "Oliver, I'm pregnant…that's why I had an appointment today with the doctors…they said that we are going to have twins…" Mai trailed off, her eyes fixed on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"Mai," Naru's voice was even, and cool, with no emotion to it. "I'm not mad that you're pregnant, so you can stop examining the floor now." Mai's head snapped up at the words and she saw that there was a small smile playing on her other half's lips. "This is wonderful news Mai, we are going to be parents, well more parents than we already are and Harry will have siblings to look after." He smiled fully now and wrapped his petite wife in a hug. "Now when do you want to tell the others?"

"Tomorrow, it can wait until then and we can tell Harry tonight." Mai smiled up at her husband with obvious love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** Ok so a few things before you read on, Mai is pregnant with twins (*crowd cheers in the background*) and has opted not to know the genders. So my dear sweet readers,** I leave it up to you to vote on genders out of the options of girl & girl or girl & boy. I would like if you would vote via the poll on my page please.** Anyway just a couple of other things to go, one, I'm horrible at thinking of names, for well anything, so if you have any suggestions I would ask you PM them to me, the ones that I like I will probably have everyone vote on, and the other thing is just a little thank you to those of you who have left a review, and that reviews are welcome and help the hamster in my brain to run faster.

Disclaimer: I must not tell a lie, so therefore I must say that you all look lovely today and I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt, if I did I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them…

Previously:

_"Now when do you want to tell the others?"_

_"Tomorrow, it can wait until then and we can tell Harry tonight." Mai smiled up at her husband with obvious love._

Chapter 7

Mai, Naru and Harry were sitting in the tastefully decorated living room of the Davis residence. Harry sat between Mai and Naru on the blue upholstered sofa, running his hand over the soft cloth in awe, happy that the two adults to either side of him were letting him sit on the furniture instead of on the floor or standing in the corner and making no noise at all.

"Harry love," Mai stated softly, causing the three year old to look up at her. "Sweetling, me and Naru wanted to let you be the first to know, I'm going to be having a baby soon, two actually, and we would be honored if you could be their big brother, to help them as they grow up, is that ok with you?"

Harry studied the two adults to either side of him before looking at Mai, "I can have a baby brother or sister?" It wasn't really a question, more of a wondering statement but Mai nodded anyway, giving Harry an encouraging smile. "Where is the baby at? I want to meet it, is it a baby brother? Or a baby sister?" Harry looked between Mai and Naru quite eagerly now.

"Well the baby isn't here yet, right now it's actually in me, right about where my tummy is," Mai said gently to the boy in front of her.

Harry's eyes grey comically wide as he looked at Mai and then at Naru and back again. "You ate the baby? But how is it supposed to get out if you ate it!"

Naru was trying hard not to laugh at the poor child and Mai was looking mildly amused as she looked at Harry, drawing him onto her lap. "Harry I did not eat the baby, and I'm sure that they can survive just fine. Now you know when a mommy doggy or kitty is going to have babies it gets really fat looking for a while? Well that's what's going to happen to me. In about nine months, possibly less the babies will tell me when it's time to come out of my tummy and then Naru will take me to the hospital so the doctors can make sure that they are alright and I can have Ayako and Hana come over to play with you until it's time to come see your new brothers or sisters ok?" Mai smiled at the boy who was looking at her stomach as if searching for the babies.

"Yes mama, I understand, will I have a baby brother or a baby sister?" Harry looked up at the smiling face of his adoptive mother.

"Well the doctors told me when I went to see them today to see if the babies were all healthy while they are inside my tummy that I am going to have twins, but I decided that we can wait to figure out the gender of them when they are born. I thought it would be fun for us all if we came up with baby boy and baby girl names for them as well, would you like that Harry? You could come up with names for your new siblings and we can all agree on them," Mai smiled, noticing that Naru was smiling as well.

Harry however was deep in thought, frowning at the floor as he tried to think of names. "Aunty 'Tunia had a flower name, and I think my mommy had a flower name too, I think her name was Lilly, if it's a girl what about Rosie or Daisy?" Harry looked up from his contemplation of the carpeting to see that his adoptive parents were smiling at him happily.

"I think those names are perfect for a little girl, and that it is way past time for bed for you young man, now off we go," Naru said smiling at the giggling young boy as he scooped him up and carried him off to bed. Mai smiled as she listened to Naru getting Harry ready for bed. He had been doing that basically since he figured out how to from watching Mai and his mother deal with Harry when they were back in England. A soft smile crossed the face of the happy mother of one adoptive child and soon to be twins of her own as she headed off to get ready for bed and to await her husband to return from tucking Harry into bed.

Naru returned to his wife's side after about a half an hour, most of that time had been spent settling Harry into bed, only a minimal amount of that time was spent getting himself ready for bed. He slid under the covers on his side of the bed and turned to be on his side, propping himself up on one arm and kissing his wife who was gazing at him in an unusual display of seriousness.

"Naru, if we have a boy would you object to honoring Gene somewhere in his name? He helped us all back then, and I think it would make him happy," Mai looked at the man that she had fallen in love with all those years ago and felt a wash of relief that he had a soft smile on his face. Apparently he had been all set to not even talk about that particular subject, and to have his one true love that was not himself say that she would like to honor his brother was a wonderful feeling.

"I would love that Mai," Naru whispered the words into her ear as he had pulled her into a hug, "Now we had best get some sleep, if I know those clowns then the office is going to be just as loud as always and will get even louder when we tell them the news." Mai just smiled at her husband's words and snuggled in for sleep.

(Time skip to the next day)

Mai, Naru and Harry all walked into the office to be greeted by the sight of the entire SPR team, and Hana, facing the door waiting for them to arrive presumably. Harry immediately shot off to his friend, pulling out some crayons and coloring books from his brightly colored bag and the two of them went off to play, leaving the adults to talk.

"Mai, are you ok, we heard you had to go to the doctor's office yesterday, nothing happened to you while you were in England right?" Surprisingly it was Masako who asked the question, given the history of dislike between her and Mai in their earlier years.

"Oh no, I'm fine Masako, but me and Naru do have a bit of news for you all," Mai smiled happily at the (mostly) confused adults before her. The only ones that didn't look confused were Lin, but he really had almost no facial expressions, and Ayako, who had a knowing smirk on her face. "Well guys, I want you all to be the first to know that we are soon going to be having more little ones around."

Yasu looked between Mai and Naru, catching onto what she was saying quicker than some of the others and deciding to feign ignorance. "Oh no, Naru finally cloned himself didn't he?" He sighed overly dramatically and fell back onto Monk, who dropped him like a bag of bricks, causing Harry to giggle from where he and Hana had been sitting and watching the adults. Naru glared at the two for setting a bad example for his son with all the others watching on as Harry approached Mai and tugged on her sleeve to get her to crouch down to his level.

"Mommy, are you going to tell them that you are keeping my new baby brother or sister safe from harm in your tummy yet?" he asked, rather curtly and louder than he had intended. By the looks on the adult's faces they had heard what the boy had said. Masako hid a smile behind her Kimono sleeve, Yasu and Monk grinned at the boy roguishly and the rest of the group were chuckling quietly (Except Lin who has little to no facial expressions and only had a corner of his mouth turned up).

"No, I'm going to tell them, Uncle Yasu is just being silly, why don't you go back and play with Hana and if you are good maybe we can get you a treat later," Mai smiled at the boy who's face had split into a large grin at the promise of a treat and ran off to play with Hana while Mai and Naru talked to the overgrown children.

"Mai congratulations, we are very happy for you," Masako spoke up, removing her kimono sleeve from in front of her mouth to show her slight smile to her friend. The rest of the group (again not including Lin as he is not part of the collective consciousness) enveloped the happy couple in a hug.

"Oh Mai, now Harry will have little siblings to play with and Hana can maybe have some little girls around to teach all about fashions and other girlish things," Ayako had misty eyes as she spoke, leaning into Monk slightly, causing said man to chuckle lightly. "Anyway, we can take care of Harry and the twins when they are born if you ever need a date night or time away from the kids." Ayako was back to being business before her daughter came up to her and dragged her over to the coloring books, saying something about her needing to sit down so she and Harry could draw a picture of her.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if this chapter sucks, but I honestly couldn't have done it much better than this, so I shall leave it here. The next chapter will either skip nine month to the end of the pregnancy or be a series of time-skips throughout the pregnancy, I have not decided that yet though. Please remember to vote for genders if you have an opinion, thank you.**


End file.
